Question: Evaluate the following expression when $x = 5$ and $y = 9$. $3$ $x$ $^2 + 6$ $y$ $ + 7$
Explanation: Substitute $5$ for ${x}$ and $9$ for ${y}$ $ = 3{(5)}^2 + 6{(9)} + 7 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 3(25) + 6{(9)} + 7 $ $ = 75 + 54 + 7 $ $ = 136$